


A way to fall.

by Navotopiea



Category: Lobotomy Corporation, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navotopiea/pseuds/Navotopiea
Summary: (This is my first crossover fanfiction between lobotomy Corporation and SCP foundation, i am using original characters for both, Dr Boxall belongs to king-fran-petty on tumblr, Olive is my own oc.)The 12th apostle is captured by the SCP foundation because of Lobotomy Corps loose grasp on controlling Whitenight and its apostles.





	1. Remembrance

Olive awoke in an unusual place, instead of a warm room with warm lights of her home, she was greeted with cold uniformed floors and cold metal furnishing. Olive reached up to rub her eyes, to find a mask with a bird like beak blocking her hand. Olive’s eyesight eventually focused on her hands, to find it paler than usual with sharper looking nails and what seemed to be sprouts of black feathers. It didn’t feel wrong, it felt right to be like this. The red tie and collar of Olive shirt was starting to feel uncomfortable, undoing the tie and the top two buttons lead to plumage of grey, dark blue and black feathers being released form the restraints of the tie, it felt much easier to breath now.  
Focusing on the past, Olive tried to remember how she got here, she remembers working at Lobotomy Corporation, going about her day to day routine there, but parts where still foggy. It then hit her as she saw her reflection on the shiny floor, how she had meet her new family months before, how they had all become the apostles of an anomaly at the corporation, but what anomaly? That’s it, it was the Plague Doctor, his kindness had lead your family to be blessed, and in return to carry out his will.  
The price was heavy as after the last blessing, the facility was consumed by white light as the apostles transformed into new beings to rid the facility of sin. The Plague Doctor also permanently transformed, into his purist form, Whitenight. Olive had also been changed, given a plague doctor’s mask, and slight changes to her body: the claw like fingers, the black feathers and the red eyes, but she did not turn into the same types of monsters like the rest of her kin. The last thing Olive could remember was falling unconscious while she was trying to “save” an employee when an unknown group had entered the room, knocking her unconscious.  
A knock coming from one of the walls brought Olive back to the present, it turned out to be reinforced glass, a figure stood on the other side, recorder in one hand and paper and pen in the other. Thick glasses peered at Olive, as she moved closer to the glass. A small metal chair was there. The room is too dark to see the details of the new comer, but Olive assumes that, whoever they are, they must be a researcher.  
"State your name,” the researcher requested. A small chuckle leaves Olives mouth, as the sudden movement smears the red from her beak onto her plumage and the rest of her suit. Red eyes focus on the researcher, as Olive’s started to speak, “well, my name is Olive, now you wouldn’t mind telling me where I am?” Olive crossed her arms, the sharp claws digging into her dirty black suit, waiting for a response. “You can call me Dr Boxall and this is the SCP foundation,” Dr Boxall stated, he then paused then continued, “Lobotomy Corporation’s agents informed us of an inability to contain certain anomalies, the foundation makes up for where they have failed,” Olive slides back into the seat, her neck slumps, burring her shoulders in grey feathers, her red eyes narrow at Dr Boxall. Annoyed at being treated like an object Olive spoke up, “Are you telling me that I’m an anomaly?” Dr Boxall replied coldly, “You grew feathers and started bleeding from eyes, you are not human, not anymore.” His black sunglasses lets Olive see one thing, her reflection. Olive was most likely still in denial about what had been done to her. Sharp nails rake into the arms of the chair. Dr Boxall’s coldness did not ease Olive’s curiosity, if anything it has sparked a thousand more questions. “So what has happened to my family doctor?” Olive asked with just as much coldness as Dr Boxall’s answers. The cold blackness of the sunglasses gave no hints about Dr Boxall’s mood nor would the type of answer Olive receive. “Your family won’t know what happens to you, as an agent of Lobotomy Corporation you should have known the risks of the job,” Dr Boxall said, he was clearly going on about your old family, Olive was not interested in them, not anymore, but she let Dr Boxall continue, “We have to discount relatives from our operations, your family will move on, is that all?” Olive chuckles, as she corrects him on who she was really talking about, “no, no, I am not talking about my blood relatives, I am referring to my new family, the rest of the apostles and our lord, Whitenight.” Olive feels a crooked smile stretch across her face, “there is so much sin in this place, and I must wipe this sin away with the rest of the apostles.” Olive finished, her voice had become charming but slick. The silence is deafening, as Dr Boxall continues to write down note, muttering something about a SCP 049 and similarities about misguided causes, “I see” Dr Boxall mutters, then he finally speaks up, “Whitenight is being contained by Lobotomy Corporation, but objects effected by it are being contained by this facility, we are in the process on producing actual documents for your family,” He finishes writing the notes, the black sunglasses stare through the glass, waiting for Olive to make a move. Olive keeps quite for once, leaning back into the chair once more, the answer had been enough to squelch her curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few more minutes of silence, Dr Boxall ended the interview and called for security to transport Olive to her cell, saying that they were to radio in any unusual or uncooperative behaviour. Three armed guards showed up a few minutes later, Boxall ordering for one of them to block the door while the other two restrained Olive. The door hissed open, as the two guards placed handcuffs on Olive, taking her from the interview room, to a larger cell, designed to accommodate sentient human like anomalies. The guards push you in the room, removing your restraints, they quickly leave the room, and once again you are alone.   
Olive sits quietly on the bed, focusing on the mirror on the wall, she finally has a clear image of herself, with her shirt slightly unbuttoned, a plumage of soft feathers, ranging from dark greyish blue to black surrounds your neck, it looks likes the thick feathers which surrounded your brothers and sisters necks. While the others had bird-masks which reviled their much wider jaws and teeth, yours completely covered your face, there was no trace of your slanted nose or pink lips. Olive’s three eye sockets from the mask, where leaking a dark red liquid, most likely blood, the middle eye only leaked a small amount of blood when compared to her regular eyes. Olive reaches up, mearing some of the blood onto her pale, greying hands.   
An alarms goes off while Olive is tapping on the door, a guard tells her to stop, and hat she’ll need to think of new tricks if she even wants the door to open. Olive sulked to the other end of the grey room, then she had an idea to make her own entertainment, pale hands scooped the thick red fluid, then smearing it on the grey wall, crude paintings of what she had considered her family where drawn. The flow increased from her eyes to replace the now smeared on the wall fluid. Crude paintings of Whitenight and the other apostles where now smeared on the wall. A researcher passing by the cell noticed them, saying that it was creepy how what they had assumed to be blood was not turning murky brown, and how it was staying dark red, like it had just been spilt from a body. Olive chuckled at the comments but mainly ignored them, focusing on her art.  
Eventually the door opens, food is passed in and left. Olive walks over to it and stares at it, how the hell is she going to eat this, her mask will not come off and besides she hasn’t felt the urge to eat since the blessing. Instead, Olive chooses to take the food to her little grey corner, which now has red smears all over it. Placing it down, she sits with her legs crossed like a child. She feels along the beak of her mask, finding a small deep line, it feels like the opening of a bird’s beak. The fold is barely noticeable but when Olive fingers invade the small space, some red tar-like fluid starts to leak, first starting as a trickle, but as the fingers went deeper, more gushed out, until the two parts of the beak spilt open, narrow white shined like pearls in the mud, thick red fluid still dripping, revelling her mouth.  
She had here back to the observation window, not willing to share her new discovery about herself. She may not need to eat but she could use this discovery for her advantage, as the thick fluid on the floor hardened up, no wonder it too so much force to open the jaws of the beak before. She decides to shove the food in anyway, the mashed potato becoming smothered in the fluid before being pulverised by sharp white teeth.  
Simply pushing the lower part of the beak towards the top and holding it for a few seconds, re-sealed the two parts. Olive had noticed that her mask only leaked fluids to replace what was lost or when needed, this could be useful to her advantage as she doubts that the researchers her know this fact yet. But is only a matter of time until they figure out all of her tricks, if she wants to escape she will have to advantage to any opportunity that becomes available.


	3. Misguided Intentions

Days pass since the first interview, Dr Boxall has had a few more interviews with Olive; most end with Olive refusing to talk anymore or giving vague, uncertain answers. Resistance is undying. Each time Olive is taken out of her cell, more information slips into the foundations grasp. Apparently they have almost completed a file on Olive, her stay here is indefinite as she has been classed as being abnormal, along with the rest of the apostles. They want to do some tests before they finalize the report and put it on their database.  
Olive is not sure about what Dr Boxall means by testing but she gets a feeling that it’s going to happen soon. But she soon finds out they day they force a middle age man, wearing an orange jumpsuit into her chamber, he spews profanity at Dr Boxall and the guards, he is instructed to approach Olive. Now usually Olive was not the one to try and get rid of someone’s sin as that was the job of the other apostles, but they were not here and Olive could just taste the sin rolling of this man’s soul. She would just have to use her hands for this one, with her baton stripped from her. Before the balding man approaches, Olive silently thanks Whitenight for making her fingers more effective at clawing and chocking sin away. The man is now spewing profanity at Olive, calling her a “fucking freak” and “freaky bird-bitch”, Olive pays no attention to the remarks, instead approaching the man at a fast pace, hands aimed from the neck as she gave remarks like, “I am here to save you,” and “don’t run, I’m here to give you redemption”.   
The urge to wrap her hands around the man’s neck was overwhelming, as Olive conscious mind seemed to black out, letting her hidden urges take the wheel. The man is kicking and screaming at Olive, but its all in vain as she already has a stranglehold on his throat. The struggle only makes Olive tighten her hold and dig her claw-like nails into the flesh, beads of red slowly rise as the main grows limp.  
When Olives mind comes back, the man is dead, blue in the face with streaks of red on his neck. To Olive, who is surprisingly clean for brutally killing a man, he has been given redemption, and her job for now is done. She only wishes that the rest of the apostles and Whitenight was with her, they would so proud of her for this deed, as to the apostles a dead man is free from sin and has been saved.


End file.
